Strawberry Lip Gloss
by TheAdorkableBlues
Summary: Her luxurious, glistening, gleaming, soft pink lips that makes Austin have a heart attack. Her lips were kissable, and glossy that Austin eyes darken once he sees them. "Ughh why can't I just kiss you, damn it!" "Pardon?"


_Strawberry Lip gloss_

_Austin x Ally_

He didn't know if it was her color brown orbs that make you melt inside by staring at them.

He didn't know if it was that dazzling smile that makes you feel weak.

He didn't know if it was her adorable laugh that makes you feel happy.

He didn't know if it was her personality that was so interesting, you want to know more about her.

Austin just didn't know if it was those things, but he did know one thing, her lips. Her luxurious, glistening, gleaming, soft pink lips that make Austin have a heart attack. Her lips were kissable, and glossy that Austin eyes darken once he sees them. Austin tried different kinds of taste like orange lip gloss, cherry lip gloss, blueberry lip gloss, even chocolaty lip gloss from different kinds of girls. But Austin got use to those kind of lips, and somewhat got bored of them. But the adorable Ally Dawson lips, makes Austin eyes gleam anxiously. Austin just couldn't resist the urge to kiss Ally. He wants to taste her lips and see what kind of flavor she has. The thing is; Ally is Austin best friend, and partner. One kiss would change everything, and Austin means everything.

"Ughh why can't I just kiss you, damn it!" shouted an aggravated Austin. Ally pivoted her head into Austin direction. They were in the practice room working on some songs for Austin. Jimmy Starr said he needed it right away, so here they are now. Ally just stared at Austin with bewilderment written on her face.

"Pardon?" questioning a confused Ally with both of her eyebrows rose. Austin gave Ally a small smile. He couldn't believe he just said that out loud, in front of Ally. Just as things couldn't get even worse, Austin stared at Ally lips again. His chocolate brown orbs wasn't their anymore, it was replaced by darkening eyes.

"Austin?" said Ally. She watched him stared at her lips with his eyes. She couldn't sworn it darken with _lust._ Ally didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but Austin started to approach her.

"Austin," said Ally as she watched him walked toward her closer. As their two bodies were close enough, without a warning Austin pressed his lips on Ally. The kiss was soft and slow, Ally wanted to scream or yell at him, but she was lost in his soft lips. Austin was about to add more pressure into the kiss, but he finally realized what he was doing. Austin pull apart from Ally, he watched Ally eyes still closed from the kiss they just shared. Ally finally open her eyes and stared into Austin chocolate eyes.

"Ally I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," apologized Austin. He wanted to slap him self or cast a spell on Ally so she didn't remember what just happen, but all Austin really wanted to do is kiss Ally again. Austin finally knows what kind of flavor Ally has; she has that strawberry flavor that Austin loved.

Austin didn't taste an orange-y kind of lips.

He didn't taste a peachy kind of lips.

Austin taste a strawberry lips, which he loves.

"Austin," said Ally. Austin watched as her lips parted into a straight mid line. Ally was about to say his name again, but she watched Austin ran in one swift moment.

* * *

It has been a week since Austin started to avoid Ally and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to go to the Sonic Boom, and taste Ally lips again. He wondered if Ally enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. He ran his hands through his soft messy blonde hair. He bit his bottom lip as he kept thinking of Ally, the girl that lips taste like Strawberry.

* * *

Ally was in the Sonic Boom, rummaging through bills her dad has to pay. But her mind kept wandering through Austin, and the kiss they shared a week ago. Ally's index finger touched her lips and a faint smile curled upon her lips.

"What's got you so smile-y this season?" question Trish as she enters the Sonic Boom. Trish was wearing a blue ball gown that was decorated with a zebra skin color. Her sliver high heel shoes have a small beautifully done rose on top. Ally eyed Trish up and down as she stared at her best friend dress.

"Trish, can I ask why you are wearing a ball gown, in this time of day?" ask Ally as she stared at the big curly black bun on top of her head, which was decorated with a tiara. Trish gave her best friend a bashful smile.

"I got a job at Sarah's Ball Gown, and let me tell you, I love this job!" exclaimed Trish as twirled her blue ball gown. "Don't I look breath taken-ly beautiful?" Ally smiled at her as she grabbed the golden tiara, and lightly planted it on her hair. Trish glanced around the Sonic Boom wondering where her favorite blonde friend is.

"Hey Ally, where's Austin?" question Trish. Her hands fiddling through her blue ball gown, "I need his compliment on my dress." Ally licked her lips, (even though she was wearing Strawberry lip gloss.) and gave Trish an awkward smile. Trish was pretty fond of that smile, it tells her something happen between Austin and her. Trish crossed her arms as Ally watched her lips pursed.

"What happen between Austin and you?" demanded Trish. Ally brown chocolate orbs had suddenly been interested in the brown wooden floor. Ally couldn't tell Trish what happen between Austin and her; it makes things awkward if her mind wander off to the blonde again.

"Ally!" shouted an irritated Trish. Ally winced inside at the sound at her yelling best friend. Trish was getting impatient with Ally as she kept tapping her foot and her index finger simultaneously.

Ally softly murmured what happen between her and Austin. Trish did hear what happen and Ally saw a smile formed upon Trish face.

"Austin kissed you," said Trish. Ally nodded as she played with the golden tiara that was now in her now in her hands.

"Ally that's amazing!" exclaimed Trish. Ally eyes were shot wide as she heard Trish response.

"Trish that's not amazing!" exclaimed Ally. Her lips were parted in a straight mid line. Trish eyed Ally confusingly as she followed Ally to the drum section in the store.

"So you're telling me that you didn't like Austin kiss?" Trish questions. Ally watched her best friend's eyebrow rose, Ally let out an exasperated sigh.

"No it's not that," Ally replied. Trish crossed her arms and licked her lips.

"Then what is it, aren't you happy Austin kiss you?"

"I am happy, in fact I'm over the moon right now," said Ally as she twirled her brown hair. "It's just that I don't want that kiss to ruin our friendship."

"Ally you need to talk to him", stated Trish, "Or things will get awkward." Ally nodded at Trish directions, and chewed her hair nervously. Trish swiftly pushed Ally out the door and Ally stared at her blankly.

"Go talk to Austin," Trish said. Ally nodded and walked towards Austin's house.

* * *

Ally knocked on the white wooden door, and sent a quick pray to God, that Austin would answer the door. Obviously her prayers came true, Austin stared at Ally nervously.

"Ally what are you doing here?" asks Austin as he let Ally come in. Austin closed the door, and watched Ally turned to face his direction. Ally grabbed some strains of her brown hair, and put it behind her ear.

"We need to talk Austin," Ally said as she gestured Austin to the couch. Austin sat and Ally sat beside of him. She inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I've notice these past few days you've been avoiding me."

Austin tapped his feet in a wistful manner, Ally did notice but continued.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Austin knew she would ask that, but said nothing. He kept tapping his foot wistfully, Ally put her hand on his leg, and Austin stopped immediately. He wanted to avoid looking into her eyes, but his eyes dared him to stare. Her eyes were full of concern, and hurt as well. He knew avoiding her would hurt her.

"I'm sorry Ally, but I thought the kiss scare you off," Austin said calmly. He watched Ally lips formed a smile.

"I wasn't scared, but I was scared that the kiss would ruin our friendship," Ally as she avoids looking Austin in the eye. Austin kept staring at Ally, and replied.

"Why don't we try being more than friends?" Ally finally stared into Austin eyes, and smiled eagerly. The two kept staring at each other until they finally kissed. The kiss was slow that was showing love, and happiness. They finally broke away from each other, smiling sheepishly. Austin pressed his forehead onto Ally's.

"You know you _taste_ like strawberries."

** A/N: Hope you enjoy the long one-shot I created. I know I didn't update my Kickin It one-shots and I'm sorry. Please excused for any grammatical errors. Please favorite this one-shot, and review. **

**~TheAdorkableBlues~ **


End file.
